Screwed Up
by melliot78
Summary: After sleeping with both Tamaki and Kyoya, Haruhi is pregnant. How will both of the possible fathers react? And who IS the father?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I will continue _Falling Apart_ later, but right now I'm going to start a new one! I'm not sure how in character everyone is going to be, so yeah...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_ or any of its characters (tragically enough).**

* * *

Haruhi had been up all night the night she and Kyoya broke up. They'd been together for six months, and it just suddenly ended. She hated to admit it, but she was heartbroken.

Her phone rang. She answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"Haruhi?" It was Tamaki.

"Oh… hey, Tamaki-senpai."

"I heard what happened… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She choked up.

"Are you crying?" Tamaki asked frantically. Before she could answer, he said, "I'm on my way!"

"Senpai, don't-"

But it was too late. He already hung up.

Within a few minutes, there was a frantic knocking on the door. Haruhi sighed and stood up to answer the door.

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Daddy's here, don't you worry-!"

"I'm fine, Senpai," she said.

"You started choking up on the phone!"

"That's because we were talking about…" She started choking up again. "Sorry…"

"See! I knew you were upset!"

"I'm fine, okay?" Haruhi said, sniffling.

"No you're not! Look at you!"

She sighed. "Fine, I guess I'm not…"

Tamaki hugged her again, this time more gently. She hugged him back and started crying a little.

"Aww…" Tamaki said. "It's okay…"

"I just… I didn't think…"

"Shh…" Tamaki whispered.

She pulled back. "Thank you," she said. "Um… do you want some water or anything like that?"

"Sure."

Tamaki came inside. Haruhi got two glasses of water; one for herself and one for Tamaki.

After drinking the water, they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Hm?" Haruhi replied.

He came closer to her and, without a warning, kissed her. She widened her eyes, but then kissed him back.

Soon Haruhi was laying on the couch. Tamaki was on top of her, kissing her lips.

Everything inside her urged her to stop. She knew where this was going. She knew this would turn into a rebound and she'd regret it later.

But then he started kissing her neck, and she forgot all about that.

* * *

A few hours after everything went down, Tamaki went home. It was her suggestion that he left- they had school in the morning, and he needed to sleep.

She put her clothes back on and sat down on the couch.

At that point, it was 3 am. Haruhi felt terrible. She never imagined that her first time would be a rebound.

There was a knock on the door. She thought it might be Tamaki, but it wasn't.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya stood there out of breath. He had ran. "Haruhi…"

Now she felt worse. She had to do something.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said again, "I'm sorry. I-"

She pulled him inside the apartment and shut the door. She kissed him passionately.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said, "What are you doing-?"

"Shh…" She kissed him again and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Haruhi, we've never-"

"Shh…" she said again. "Stop talking."

The rest was history.

* * *

 _One month later..._

Haruhi stared down at the positive pregnancy test sitting on the counter. She had hoped and prayed that she was just imagining the symptoms. But, in fact, she was not.

All she knew now was that she had screwed up.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know they were a little out of character, but I'm still kind of new at this.** **Also, sorry it was short! The next chapter will be over 1000 words, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So I promised a longer chapter this time, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **Ouran High School Host Club**_ **or any of its characters… I wish I did, though!**

* * *

 _There's no way. There's no way this can be happening! I didn't work this hard to get into Ouran… for THIS!_

She tried to calm herself down. "It's okay, it's okay… everything's gonna be okay…"

Her phone started ringing at that moment. After that night, she and Kyoya got back together and Kyoya called her nearly every morning.

She answered her phone. "Hey."

"Hello, Haruhi," Kyoya said. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," she said.

"That's good," Kyoya said.

"Yeah. Listen, I woke up kind of late, so I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright," Kyoya said. "I love you."

She froze. This was the first time he'd said it. This was the first time either of them had said it. What was she supposed to say?

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah." Haruhi quickly hung up. _No. No no no no no no!_ She was surprised when it exited her thoughts and came out her mouth. "NO!"

* * *

Haruhi sat in her classroom trying to go over notes from the day before. She couldn't focus, and kept falling asleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru started poking her.

"Mm… stop…" Haruhi shrugged them off.

"You can't sleep in class, Haruhi," the twins said in unison.

She sat up.

"You've been doing this for weeks," Hikaru said. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine," Haruhi said. "I just need to read these notes."

Kaoru felt her forehead. "She doesn't have a fever."

"Of course I don't! I wouldn't be at school if I did!" Haruhi snapped.

They stepped back. "Moody, much?"

She sighed. "Sorry…"

The twins looked at each other. "Maybe we should take you to the infirmary…"

"No. I said I'm fine."

"We're around you enough to know when you're not fine."

"Can you please leave me alone?!" She almost yelled that.

They stepped back. "Fine…"

* * *

Haruhi sat down at lunch and poked at her food. Everyone started to get concerned- especially Kyoya.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. Just… not all that hungry."

It immediately clicked in Kyoya's head that she could be pregnant, after hearing what happened in class from the twins. He remained calm, though, and continued eating. "If you're not feeling well, I could take you to the doctor."

"I'm okay. Thanks for the offer, though." She took a small bite of her food.

Tamaki sat quietly. After having slept with Haruhi and knowing they had gotten back together the next day, he was a little jealous. He thought he had something with her _finally_ , only to find out he didn't…

Haruhi immediately felt quite nauseous and quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Um…" Hikaru said.

"Haru-chan?" Honey said.

* * *

Haruhi started throwing up in the toilet. _I've been nauseous… but I haven't thrown up before!_

"Haruhi?" Renge was in there. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "Just a bit sick."

"Do you need to see a nurse?"

"It'll pass."

"Oh… well, you should still go home."

"Maybe…" _And screw this up even more? Nope!_

"Okay… well, if you need anything, Haruhi, just let me know. Alright?"

"Kay…"

Renge left, and Haruhi threw up again.

* * *

It was then club hours. Haruhi started making commoner's coffee- although the smell of it was _seriously_ making her want to vomit.

"Haruhi." Kyoya came up behind her.

"Yes?"

"This morning," he said, "What I said on the phone… I meant it, you know."

"Yeah." She continued pouring the coffee.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Saying what?"

He sighed. "Never mind." He walked away.

She sighed and continued making the coffee.

At this point, everyone knew something was up with Haruhi. Even Tamaki- who normally never caught onto _anything_ \- knew something was up.

After finishing the last batch of coffee, Tamaki came up to her. "Haruhi?"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Senpai…" she said.

"Is everything okay?" He gasped. "Is my darling daughter sick?!"

 _He says that like he doesn't even remember having sex with me._ "No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm…"

"Haruhi?"

If Kyoya had been the closest one to her at that point, he would have caught her as she fainted. But alas, he was not. So when Haruhi collapsed, Tamaki caught her before she could hit the ground.

Everyone turned to look at them. Kyoya stood up and rushed over to them.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Tamaki yelled frantically.

* * *

Kyoya sighed as they waited outside Haruhi's room in the emergency room. "Haruhi could be pregnant," he said.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"You mean you and Haru-chan…" Honey began, then got quiet.

Kyoya was silent. And so was Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed and stood up. "Kyoya, can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course."

They went outside, where it appeared to be spring time, but felt very chilly.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki sighed, then blurted out, "I slept with Haruhi."

Kyoya had been taking a sip of coffee when he said this. So, as a result of this, Kyoya spit it out. "You did WHAT?"

"It was while you were broken up!" Tamaki said.

"We were apart for a little over _twelve hours_!" Kyoya yelled.

"Listen, Kyoya, please don't…"

Kyoya threw his coffee to the ground and stormed into Haruhi's room. She looked up at him.

"Please…" he said. "Please tell me you did _not_ sleep with that idiot!"

"Kyoya…" Haruhi began.

The nurse came in. "Miss Fujioka?"

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"Congratulations," she said, appearing to be delivering news that wasn't all that new. "You're pregnant."

Kyoya stormed out.

"KYOYA!" Haruhi yelled. She would have ran after him, but seeing as she was confined to a hospital bed, she couldn't.

She knew she had screwed everything up for her- and for Kyoya and Tamaki.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Things are getting pretty intense up in here… ;)**

 **xiashenghan: Well, yeah, that's kinda the point XD twas supposed to be fast.**

 **Mytokyokitty: We'll just have to wait and see… (Lol I'm making it sound like** _ **I**_ **even know who the father is at this point when I really don't lmao).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far… I know I'm enjoying writing it ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **Ouran High School Host Club**_ **or any of its characters… yet ;D**

* * *

"Haruhi didn't show up for school today…" Hikaru said as he entered the abandoned music room.

He was greeted with silence. Normally Tamaki would have freaked out, or Kyoya would have called to check in. But this was not a normal situation.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Kyoya and Tamaki probably hated each other now, and Hikaru and Kaoru did _not_ want to get caught up in that.

"Maybe we should check on her…" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Yeah, but…" Kaoru motioned toward Kyoya and Tamaki. "What about _them_?"

"They'll get over themselves," Hikaru said. "I hope…"

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru went to Haruhi's apartment after club activities that day.

Haruhi answered the door. Her hair was a mess and she had a box of tissues in her hand. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked between sniffles.

"We were just coming to check on you, but seeing that you're sick…" The twins started to turn around.

"I'm not sick!" she said. She then sneezed, making the twins back up more.

"You look pretty sick to me," Hikaru said.

"Whatever. Just go away." She slammed the door shut.

The twins looked at each other.

"Mood swings?" Kaoru said.

"Probably," Hikaru replied.

* * *

On the way home, Tamaki couldn't stop thinking. _Why did I have to do that? Why couldn't I have just left? Why did I show up in the first place? She told me not to come and… the twins are right. I am a pervert!_

Although all of this went on in his mind, he told his driver to take him to Haruhi's apartment. He needed to at least know she was okay.

* * *

Haruhi heard the knock on the door, but felt too weak to get up to answer it. "Come in," she said, then coughed.

Tamaki opened the door. "Haruhi?"

"Tamaki-senpai?" she called from her room. She started coughing again.

"Yeah." He went down the hall and to her room. Her door was cracked open.

"Don't come in here!" she said. "I don't want you getting sick too."

"Do you want me to grab some medicine for you?" Tamaki tried to stay calm, but anyone could tell he was freaking out internally.

"No." She coughed. "Can't take medication."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant, dumb ass."

Tamaki sat in the emo corner.

Haruhi sat up. "Senpai, get out of the emo corner."

"No," Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed. "Please?"

"No."

"Fine. Do whatever you want." She covered herself up with the blankets.

Tamaki peeked into her room. He realized at that point he had never actually _seen_ her room. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but he knew he didn't expect it to be such a mess.

"Your room's so messy…" Tamaki said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had time to straighten up." Haruhi was taking no shit right now.

"Where's your father been?" he asked, simply out of curiosity.

"Working. Every time he's been home I've been asleep."

Tamaki sighed. "I see."

Haruhi shivered. _Why the hell is it so cold in here?_ she wondered.

Tamaki stood up and went to the kitchen. _Okay, um… does she have any soup here? And where does she keep it?_

Tamaki rummaged through the kitchen before finding a container of chicken noodle soup. He looked at the instructions, which were simply to add water and microwave for two and a half minutes.

After he finished microwaving the soup, he brought it over to Haruhi's door and knocked. "Haruhi?"

"What?" she replied irritatedly.

"I made you some soup."

"You _did_?" Haruhi sat up.

"Yeah. Um… if you don't want it, that's fine, but-"

Haruhi appeared at the door and took the bowl of soup. She took a bite. "It's… a little watery, but not bad." She walked past Tamaki and sat down on the couch.

"I just microwaved it," Tamaki said.

"Like I said, Senpai: not bad." She took another bite. "Thanks."

He nodded.

Haruhi finished the soup and went to the kitchen to clean off the bowl. She came back and sat on the couch- further away from Tamaki.

"Why are you sitting so far away from me?" Tamaki asked.

She gave him an irritated look. "You know why."

"No I don't… wait… yes I do. Never mind."

Haruhi ended up falling asleep on the couch. Tamaki pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead before leaving an hour later.

* * *

Tamaki continued to check on Haruhi for a few days. Haruhi was, at first, hesitant about him coming over, but eventually decided not to fight it.

"I might go back to school tomorrow," Haruhi said one day.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah. I mean, tomorrow's Friday, so if it all goes wrong at least the weekend is the next day."

Tamaki sighed. He wasn't sure how he felt about Haruhi going back to school, especially in her condition. He also worried about how Kyoya would act toward her.

"It'll be fine," Haruhi continued.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Haruhi as she sat down.

"Guessing you're feeling better?" they asked.

"Yeah. Well. Still nauseous, but definitely better," Haruhi responded.

However, Haruhi kept falling asleep in class again. The twins looked at her and frowned.

The teacher was about to look their direction, so Hikaru quickly poked her in the side to get her to wake up. She groaned and sat up.

* * *

Lunch that day was anything but normal.

Kyoya was taking a bite of his food when he saw Haruhi sit down at the other side of the cafeteria. Her back was facing him.

"She kept falling asleep in class again," the twins said, answering a question that wasn't asked in the first place.

Kyoya didn't respond.

"Come on, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said. "You should at least pretend to care. That might be _your baby_ she's carrying."

"And it also might not be," Kyoya said.

"Then what about a paternity test?" the twins asked in unison.

"If Haruhi were to agree to do one, then that option would be preferable."

"I don't see her _not_ agreeing to do one. She probably wants to know as much as you and Tono do," Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to see," Kyoya said.

* * *

 **A/N: ;) ;) ;)**

 **Mytokyokitty: Yes. Yes they are. I mean, what else could you expect from them? Although Haruhi never** _ **technically**_ **cheated on Kyoya, it could be taken as such since they were apart for so little time. But yes, things are indeed heating up between them.**

 **Guest: Here's the next chapter you so desperately wanted :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was asleep on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to answer it, expecting it to be Tamaki. But it wasn't.

"K-Kyoya?"

"Hello, Haruhi," Kyoya said.

"Um… what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I should check on you since you showed up for school, but didn't show up to host today."

"Of course I didn't," she said, "You think I want to be around you when you didn't even bother to check on me or even call for a whole _week_?"

"You know the reasons behind that, Haruhi."

"Um, no. No, I really don't. In fact, I'm _baffled_ that you were able to just drop me like that- especially since I might be carrying your child, Kyoya."

For once, Kyoya did not have an answer.

"And another thing," Haruhi said. "Why is it that my boyfriend of seven months didn't even _bother_ to check on me, but his best friend did? Why is that, Kyoya?"

"I felt betrayed, Haruhi," Kyoya said.

"You felt betrayed? _You_ felt betrayed? What about me, Kyoya? How do you think I feel? You need to get the hell over yourself." She started to close the door.

"Haruhi." Kyoya put his foot in the door. "I understand how you feel. I do. But I needed time to process everything."

"Yeah, okay." She kept trying to close the door.

"Haruhi."

"GO AWAY, KYOYA. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." She slammed the door on him.

* * *

Ranka came home early that night. "Haruhi?" he said, not expecting her to be awake.

"Hey, Dad," Haruhi said.

"Oh! You're awake!" He hugged her. "Why have you been sleeping all the time?"

"Yeah, um… I need to tell you something, Dad."

"Oh?" Ranka said. "What is it?"

"Um… I'm pregnant."

He froze. "W-what?"

"I'm pregnant," Haruhi said again.

Then Ranka started to react. "WHAT? WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WAS IT THAT LITTLE BLONDE BIMBO?"

"That's the thing, Dad… I don't know who the father is."

"You… you don't _know_?"

"No… I don't."

Ranka wasn't sure _how_ to react. "Haruhi…"

"So it was my fault. Okay? You shouldn't be mad at anyone else but me." Haruhi turned around and went to her room.

* * *

When her dad left for work on Saturday, Haruhi made a decision. She went online and looked up the number for the abortion clinic, then scheduled the appointment.

 _No one needs to worry now. I'm going to fix everything. Everything will be fine._

She texted Hikaru, telling him she may not be in school for a few days after the weekend.

Hikaru then called her. "Um… why?" he asked.

"Just tell them I have the flu or something. I'll figure it out from there," she said

"What do you mean, 'figure it out'? What are you doing, Haruhi?"

She decided to admit it to him: "I'm getting an abortion."

"No!" Hikaru said. "You can figure this out, Haruhi. We all can together. You don't… you don't need to do this."

"I'm sorry." She hung up the phone.

* * *

Hikaru started to panic. So the first person he called? Kyoya.

"You and Tono need to get your asses over to Haruhi's house right now," he said.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. Although she seems fine with Tamaki."

"No, you don't understand," Hikaru said. "You and Tamaki need to grow the hell up about this _now_. She's getting an abortion!"

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in the waiting room of the abortion clinic. She twirled her thumbs nervously and looked at the time. She just wanted to get this over with. She didn't want to deal with the confusion and pain anymore. She wanted things to be back to normal.

The door to the clinic opened. Haruhi didn't bother to look up until one of the people that had just walked in said her name.

"Haruhi."

She looked up. "Kyoya?"

Tamaki came in behind him. "Haruhi!" he said.

"We didn't find you at your house so we assumed you'd be here," Kyoya said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she mumbled.

"Haruhi, please don't-!" Tamaki began.

"Look, beg all you want. But I've made up my mind," Haruhi said.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other.

"Fine," Kyoya said, "but at least let us come in with you."

"Um… why?"

"Because one of us is the father of that baby," he said, "and if we don't know who, then we should both be in there with you."

"Um… okay. Sure. Why the hell not?"

* * *

Once Haruhi was called back, the doctor started explaining the procedure. Tamaki looked down nervously while Kyoya looked surprisingly calm.

Haruhi, however, looked quite distressed.

"Miss?" the doctor said, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No… no, no, no… I can't do this… I'm sorry I wasted your time but I can't…" Haruhi ran out of the room.

Tamaki was the first to go after her. "Haruhi!" Kyoya followed behind a few seconds later.

Haruhi was standing outside where it was starting to rain a little. She leaned against the building and started crying.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came outside. "Haruhi, why are you crying…?"

"You know damn well why I'm crying, Senpai! I can't do it… why can't I do it?!"

He hugged her tightly. To his surprise, Haruhi hugged him back.

"Let's get you home, okay?" he said.

Haruhi nodded.

* * *

Haruhi had passed out on the couch. Tamaki and Kyoya stood in silence.

"Well… she didn't do it," Tamaki said. "That's good, right? I mean, that's what we were _trying_ to do…"

"Yes, that is good," Kyoya said. "But I'm still not happy with either of you."

"I know…" Tamaki sighed. "I made a bad move. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Kyoya straightened his glasses.

"So… what do we do?"

"We could get a paternity test," Kyoya said. "Whoever the father is sticks around throughout the pregnancy and the other gets out of her hair."

Tamaki nodded. "That sounds reasonable enough."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter kinda sucked! And I'm also sorry it took so long to write as well! Thanks for hanging in there you guys! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So I might be a little busy starting next month. I'm going to be directing a** _ **Clannad**_ **fandub. So I'll try to whip out as many chapters as possible before the dub starts up :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **Ouran High School Host Club**_ **or any of its characters. I only own rights to the plot.**

* * *

"A paternity test?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Kyoya responded. "We talked while you were sleeping and we think that would be the best route to take at this point."

"I don't know…" She looked down. "I mean, we're going to find out who the father is, yes, but someone is going to be hurt. Whoever the father _isn't_ is going to be upset and there will be hard feelings and… I don't know."

"So you _don't_ want to know who the father is?" Tamaki asked.

"I mean, I do. But not at the expense of your friendship."

"So what are we going to do?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know," Haruhi said.

 _And now we're back to square one,_ Kyoya thought with a sigh.

Then Haruhi stood up. "I'll do it, I guess. As long as you guys don't hate each other or me after we get the results."

Kyoya nodded. "Alright. But the window to do it is around fifteen weeks. How far along are you?"

"Um… about seven weeks I think. So we'll have to wait anyways…"

"What do we do until then?" Tamaki asked.

"Um… wait, I guess." Haruhi shrugged.

* * *

On Monday, Haruhi woke up feeling nauseous (again). She got up and debated eating breakfast, but decided against it. She didn't want to risk getting sick before or during school.

She started falling asleep in class again, and the twins decided they weren't going to deal with it anymore.

"Haruhi," the twins said in unison, "We're taking you to the infirmary so you can rest. And we're not taking no for an answer."

"But-" Haruhi began.

"Not. Taking. No. For. An. Answer."

So the twins dragged her to the infirmary, where she eventually went to sleep. The twins went back to class.

* * *

Haruhi was still sleeping during lunch.

"She was sleeping in class," Hikaru said.

"Again," Kaoru added.

Tamaki sighed. _Maybe I should go see her…_ Then he looked at Kyoya. _But wouldn't he get mad? Wait… they're not dating anymore… right?_

After lunch, Tamaki went down to the infirmary to see Haruhi. After seeing that she was still asleep, he decided to leave.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

He turned around after hearing her voice. "Oh! Hey, Haruhi. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Um. Why are you here?"

"I was just checking on you since… you know…"

"Yeah. I know." Haruhi sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's just after lunch," Tamaki said.

"I was asleep for _that long_?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "I guess I should get to class then…"

"You don't have to if you're not feeling up to it! In fact, I'll cancel club activities if you'd like so you can rest!"

"You don't have to do that…" Haruhi said.

"I will if you want me to! It's better that you don't work while you're not feeling well!"

"I won't feel well for another eight months, Senpai."

He processed this. "Right…" He sat down.

She sighed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know… being pregnant."

Tamaki sighed. "Don't worry about it, alright? I'll figure out what to do about club activities today. Until then, just rest."

"Okay…"

After Tamaki left, Haruhi went back to sleep.

* * *

The twins woke up Haruhi after the day was over and offered her a ride back to her apartment. She hesitantly agreed.

Once she got home, she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

" _I'm scared," Haruhi said as another contraction hit. She screamed._

" _It's okay," said the voice of whoever was next to her._

 _The rest of it was a blur, and Haruhi was soon holding a baby in her arms._

" _He's so beautiful," Haruhi said (she was somehow imagining a boy)._

" _Yes, he is."_

Haruhi woke up with tears in her eyes.

What scared her more, was that she didn't know who it was that was with her in the dream.

She wanted to know who the father was; then, maybe, she'd know what she wanted.

* * *

 _Thirteen weeks later…_

Haruhi was starting to show at twenty weeks. The Host Club (and her father) determined that it was best that she stayed home. The twins brought her school work over each day so she didn't fall too far behind.

She hadn't seen Kyoya or Tamaki in a while, either. She considered this to be good _and_ bad for several reasons. For one, she didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of being in the same room as the two possible fathers of her child- while at the same time not knowing which one actually did father the child. However, Haruhi would have been okay with seeing them one at a time, which wasn't happening either for whatever reason.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She was too tired to get up, so she yelled, "Come in!"

She heard the door open, but didn't open her eyes to see who it was.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi opened her eyes. "Oh. Hi, Kyoya."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Why is that the first thing you're asking me?"

"I'm just making sure."

She sighed. "I'm okay. Just tired." She then remembered something. "Whatever happened to getting that paternity test?"

Kyoya looked like he had just remembered, too. "How far along are you now?"

"Twenty weeks."

Kyoya mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Haruhi sat up.

"The window was between fifteen and twenty. You're at twenty weeks now. It's too late."

"Too late?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"We'll have to wait until the baby is born at this point."

Haruhi looked down. "Oh…"

Kyoya quickly changed the subject. "Have you gotten any kind of ultrasound yet?"

"No, I haven't," Haruhi said.

"If you want, I can schedule one for you. You're out of school, so I'm guessing any time is fine?"

"Yeah."

Kyoya called and scheduled the appointment for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the kind of awkward ending point! Thanks for sticking with me while I pretty much bumblefuck through this story! :)**


End file.
